


Content that appears in fic regardless of rating

by fangirl72



Series: Fanfiction rating guidelines [1]
Category: Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl72/pseuds/fangirl72
Series: Fanfiction rating guidelines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939615





	Content that appears in fic regardless of rating

Homosexuality and any other sexuality besides heterosexuality are accepted and mostly celebrated. Many of the characters I write are men who have relationships with men and identify as gay or bisexual. Coming to terms with and accepting your sexuality is a common theme.

Gender identity and expressions outside of cisgender or gender conformity are also accepted and celebrated. One character is a drag performer and I often write feminine male characters. I have also written transgender and non binary characters. Gender roles and norms will often be questioned and explored.

The main pairing I write has a nine-year age gap. Most of my fics will have relationships with a significant age gap

Most of the relationships I write are not monogamous. This may include cheating be it an emotional or sexual affair. The polyamorous relationships I write don't always include cheating. They are relationships made up of more than two people where everyone involved agrees on respectful behavior. It's important to note I write about celebrities from 75+ years ago and their attitudes and culture around cheating and promiscuity (especially by men) were very different.


End file.
